Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Jinchuuriki
by XoverMasta
Summary: This will make me sound crazy but one day my whole world changed when cards started to fall from the sky.At first glance I knew something was wrong with them so I created a group with eight others called Jinchuuriki, but one day... they all dissapeared. Now with the help from the Brawlers I will find my friends. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am the last Jinchuuriki. AU.
1. THE BATTLE BEGINS

**Alright hey all… now some of you will probably be reading this fic with a raised eyebrow thinking along the lines of: 'WTF!? This chick is in high school and watching Bakugan and NARUTO!?'**

**And my answer will be, yes, yes I do…**

**Well you see I actually never really watched Bakugan, but after my sibling found out I got a fanfiction account, read all my stories, complained about me not updating ****Not Just a Card game****, and then asked me to write a Bakugan Battle Brawlers/Naruto crossover… And as you can guess I said 'Hell NO!'**

**But then he began to pester, and beg me so I eventually gave in and watched the first episode… it was… interesting to say the least. **

**I mean totally unsuspecting parents!**

**Then after numerous watch overs and eye twitches, I began to write this peace of crap. This is an idea I got after watching the first episode then reading most of the wiki. I am a little freaked out with the girl turning into guy cause of a mask thing, but I got over it… eventually.**

**And as embarrassing as this is to admit, I did buy a Drago… and a Skyress… and Naga… and a Serpenoid…and… yeah you get the idea…**

**But… anyways onto the story!**

**WARNING THIS AU!**

* * *

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

* * *

I know this is going to make me sound crazy, but one day my whole world changed…

You see cards began to fall from the sky, dropping down like rain. At first I didn't know where they were coming from, or who sent them but I knew they weren't ordinary playing cards.

Not only that but this phenomenon was happening all around the world.

In the north… in the south… they landed everywhere and anywhere.

Then online people began to make rules to this game they called, Bakugan.

But I knew along with eight others that this wasn't just a game. We created a group called Jinchuuriki and tried to unravel all the secrets surrounding this new found 'Bakugan'... but we didn't get very far.

One day they all disappeared leaving only me, and I am doing everything in my power to try to bring them back.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the last Jinchuuriki.

Xx

Dull cerulean blue eyes gazed at a computer screen, as it flickered in and out of focus. Once again his rank had gone up, the joy…

Pushing back his chair the young man got up with a heave; his naturally spiked hair gleamed in the darkness of the room.

"You're now rank 9."

The whiskered blonde snorted, "Ironic isn't it?"

An almost unnoticeable small red sphere on his desk opened, revealing a foxlike face that opened forward, two ears sprouting from its head, and then nine-tail like objects that opened from the back. This creature sprouted two small nubs in the front, and two claw-like objects in the rear, they were obviously meant to be his feet.

The supposed game piece chuckled, "Yes, very."

"It's although… odd my rank would go up so rapidly, when I only defeated someone rank 100, and I was rank 10…"

"And you're complaining why?"

The blonde let out a dry laugh, "I wasn't complaining, only wondering." He then sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not usually one to battle, but ever since they left I just feel like… battling will eventually lead to something you know? And I can't shake the feeling that every time I battle that an even bigger one is taking place…"

The fox nodded, "it's instinctual, and I feel it too." He turned to stare at the computer screen. "Out of all those humans I believe at least one of them will lead us to our answers."

"I would hope so." Naruto then let out a sigh, kicking his feet onto his desk

"Kit we will find them."

"I know Kurama… but I have to wonder where they are… and why exactly everyone else but me was taken…"

Xx Elsewhere xX

The human they call Naruto is correct. Bakugan isn't just a game, and in my home a universe called Vestroia a battle is being taken place. In this universe it is fueled by six dimensions each with its own element.

The earth element, Subterra.

The element of light, Haos.

The dark element, Darkus.

Aquos, or what humans would call the water element.

The wind element, Ventus.

And the fire element, Pyrus.

Each Bakugan has one element… with the exception of nine.

The Nine Tailed Beasts of Vestroia…

"Naga, wait!"

A purplish, white dragon let out an indignant roar.

"Out of my way Drago!"

The red, and orange dragon spread its wings, "Naga, why are you so obsessed with gaining this power!? You know it will only lead to the ultimate destruction!"

"Silence!" Naga growled. "You know absolutely nothing of what we feel inside. You know _nothing _of our world."

"I suspected you were the one behind the human they call Michael, but what I'd like to know is… where did you find him?"

"Hahaha." Naga chuckled, before pulling out a black card. His white claws made the darkness of the card even more ominous. "Do you know what this is?"

With those words he threw the card to the side, watching as it created a white field of light.

"A portal!"

"YES!" Naga roared with glee, flying into the field. "It leads me to my power!"

"Naga wai—" the portal closed, and Drago was left grimacing. "But to where does it go…"

Xx

"Yes, I have reached it!" the white dragon said victoriously, his tail swishing behind him. "The center of the universe."

In front of him were two orbs, one glowing a light shade of blue, while the other orange.

"It's beautiful… the two conflicting forces of Infinity and Silence…" Naga flew next to the giant blue orb, his purple eyes filled with hunger. "If I could absorb these two energies I will be able to unite with Hal-G, and together we will defeat Kurama, and then take over the entire human race!" he grinned manically, "And then Vestroia." He spread his wings, and slowly light began to surround him.

He roared to the sky in glee. "YES POWER, IFINITE POWER! It's—w-wait!" Naga yelped, he was getting pulled into the core. "Too much negative energy… M-My body can't control… No, no, NO!" Naga screamed, "Need positi—"

Too late.

Naga gave a final defiant roar, before he was sucked completely into the blue core… which then exploded.

* * *

**DONE. THIS WAS THE PROLOUGE!**

**I hope you enjoyed, cause I don't know just how good it was, since I don't really read any Bakugan fanfics. And I know this sucked but I promise it will get alot better!**

**Also this Naruto will be a little darker, and smarter, but he'll still love orange! He's an orphan in this fic too...**

**So anyway review!**

**At least five?**

**-XM**

**P.S. Pairings are undecided I'm thinking about a Naru/Alice, or Naru/Julie, or Naru/nobody... idk!**


	2. The Masquerade Ball

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**So thanks to you all who reviewed I appreciate it! I actually really liked how this shortish chapter worked out, so I hope you guys like it too... it took a long time looking some things up.**

* * *

**The Masquerade Ball**

* * *

It was official.

Being ranked number nine sucked.

Naruto stuffed his gloved hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans, his orange hoodie was unzipped over his black shirt, and his grandmothers green gem necklace was tucked underneath it. He wore a black beanie over his head in an attempt to hide his hair.

Ever since he ranked over ten it was just a constant stream of challenges from random nobodies. And to put it lightly it was annoying, very annoying.

With a huff and a snicker in his ear via Kurama he entered his apartment, throwing his school bag to the side. He pulled off his beanie, and shook his head relishing in the fresh air he received. Then he made his way to his room, almost immediately turning on his run-down computer.

He tapped his hands on the desk waiting impatiently for it to load, and when it did his mouth went open.

He was rank number ten again, and Shun was no longer rank one, a guy named Masquerade was.

Kurama rolled off of Naruto's shoulder, and onto his desk his red eyes were locked onto the new champion's profile, where his picture should've been was a giant gray 'question mark'.

"Well this is a new plot twist." The fox Bakugan dead-panned.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "What made you think that, the his name, or the fact I'm now ranked 10 again?"

Kurama glared at his partner, before turning back to the screen. "Click on the comment page."

"Why?"

The fox let out a low growl, "Just _do_ it."

"Alright, alright chill." Naruto grumbled, before clicking the mouse' left button.

His eyes almost came out of their sockets when he saw the amount of comments on the guy, and none of them were good.

"Give me back my Bakugan." Naruto read, scrolling down the list. "Where did you send my Serpenoid? What was that card you used? Why did you do this?" and the list went on and on but most of them said the same thing of: WHERE DID YOU SEND MY BAKUGAN!?

"Just as I suspected." Kurama muttered lowly, his ears pricking. "I believe this… Masquerade has our answers."

The blonde grunted in agreement, before his eyebrows crinkled. "Wait… so what are we going to do?" he asked his partner, "Challenging him doesn't seem like the best idea, and I'm pretty sure this guy doesn't want to talk eith—"

"Neither of those options will be necessary." Kurama grunted his gaze flickering back to the whiskered blonde. "This Masquerade character will most likely want to strike fear into brawlers, and going after the big guns will be on top of his priority list… and since you're number ten—"

"He'll want to come after me first." Naruto finished.

The Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan nodded grimly.

* * *

Naruto stood in the park his arms crossed as he leaned against a tree. His cerulean eyes were lazily opened, as his gaze shifted across his surroundings. He'd done research on this Masquerade, and as it turned out the guy always showed up when a brawler was alone.

Naruto had skipped school in order to insure solitude, and he knew that if Masquerade didn't show up he was going to be fucking damned pissed.

Seriously his teacher, Ms. Purdy was a _scary _lady, it was no wonder she wasn't married.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

The said blonde's gaze snapped to the tree branch above him, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Whoa when did you get there?"

"…"

"Not much of a talker are you?" Naruto inquired, his gaze went calculatedly over his form.

This guy was tall, he looked around his age. His hair was similar to his own, except it stood straighter, and was a shade lighter. He wore a long white coat, over dark blue jeans, with several studded belts around his waist. But his most defining feature was a black, red, and blue mask; that covered everything except for his hair, mouth, and nose.

"Hn." Masquerade smirked, before holding out a gate card.

Naruto did the same, a similar smile on his face. "Gate card…"

"Open."

Time slowed, in the real world before coming to a stop; the two blondes faced each other, a white field now laid out in front of them.

"Gate card set!" they cried simultaneously jumping in the air, launching their cards on opposite sides.

Naruto watched as the masked man pulled out a card, before letting it drift down, and getting it sucked into the field.

"Your move." Masquerade said monotonously.

The whiskered blonde shivered, as a dark energy warped around him.

_Whatever he threw down… isn't good._

_**Is that what I thought it was?**_

"Alright." Naruto said aloud, grasping a Bakugan in his hand. "BAKUGAN… GO!" he yelled throwing the sphere across the field. "Gamabunta stand!"

For a moment the Bakugan's eyes glowed red, before it expanded. The small orb slowly revealed itself to be a fifty foot tall… toad?

The other masked blonde looked up at the toad his unseen eyes wide in shock of the never-before-seen Bakugan, but he quickly shook it off. "Bakugan…" he lifted his hand. "Brawl. Reaper stand."

This time as it landed on the same card as Gamabunta, the eyes glowed an eerie purple before the Bakugan grew, revealing itself to be a black, and purple, moderate sized well… Reaper.

_Reaper Power level at 370Gs, Gamabunta Power Level at 370Gs._

"Gate card open." Naruto shouted, a ring of fire enveloped both Bakugan, before diminishing. Gamabunta's eyes flashed red, as he blew smoke from his pipe.

_Gamabunta Power Level now at 470Gs._

"Ability card activate Dimension Four." Masquerade muttered, lifting his card in the air.

Xx

_Name: Dimension Four_

_Type: Normal Ability card_

_Ability: Cancels all effects of gate cards_

Xx

"Damn it."

_Gamabunta Power drop to 370Gs._

Reaper lunged at the toad, his scythe high above his head, but Bunta sheathed his sword, blocking the incoming blade. Both Bakugan returned to their owners. (Tied games end with both Bakugan returning to the respective owner)

"Not bad," Naruto complimented as his Pyrus Bakugan soared into his hand.

Masquerade grunted.

The cerulean eyed blonde smirked, before raising his Bakugan. "BAKUGAN… GO!" he yelled, "Gamabunta stand."

And once again a fifty foot toad towered over the field, but this time his pipe wasn't lit; as his eyes now burned with an unsettling fire.

"Tch, Bakugan… Brawl." Masquerade chanted. "Reaper stand."

"ABILITY CARD ACTIVATE!" his opponent yelled. "TOAD FLAME BOMB!" Naruto threw his card to his Bakugan, who began to race through hand seals.

Xx

_Name: Toad Flame Bomb_

_Type: Character Ability Card_

_Ability: This card is used only for the Bakugan Gamabunta, this card will double Gamabunta's Gs._

Xx

_Gamabunta Power Level at 740 Gs._

"Ability card activate, Double Dimension."

Xx

_Name: Double Dimension_

_Type: Normal Ability Card_

_Ability: This card cancels all effects of ability cards._

Xx

Naruto scowled, "Again damn it!"

The toad stopped his hand signs, and Reaper swung his scythe.

_Gamabunta Power Level back to 370Gs._

But just before the tip of the blade could make contact, Gamabunta jumped into the air, before returning back into his ball form… Naruto grimaced as the Bakugan flew into his palm.

"You seem to understand this 'game' well." Masquerade said, peering over at his blonde counter-part. "I can see you understand Bakugan's true potential."

Naruto snorted, crossing his arms. "Believe me when I say I understood that this wasn't a 'game' from the beginning."

The masked blonde smirked. "Then you and I are very alike."

"_I _am _nothing _like you." Naruto snarled. "I don't go sending Bakugan to the doom dimension, even my enemies."

Masquerade raised an unseen eyebrow, "So you figured it out…"

The whiskered blonde scowled. "Didn't you wonder why I didn't use Bunta's ability card sooner? I'm trying to get your game, and I figured out what it is. You're good, but you're no match for a Jinchuuriki."

Masquerade smirked. "Oh, I was wondering why you're name seemed familiar."

"Quit the game and tell me where my friends are."

"Afraid you'll have to defeat me first." The masked man said.

Naruto bared his teeth, "BAKUGAN… GO!" he grounded out. "Gamabunta stand."

"Bakugan… brawl. Reaper stand."

Once again both rivals faced each other, the toad let out an audible huff before jumping into the air, his sword already grasped over his head. Reaper growled, his scythe raised in defense.

"Ability card activate, Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)."

Xx

Name: Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Type: Pyrus Normal Ability card

Ability: Raises any Pyrus Bakugan Gs by 200.

Xx

_Gamabunta Power level now at 570Gs._

"Gate card open." Masquerade muttered. "Scapegoat."

Xx

_Name: Scapegoat_

_Type: Gate_

_Ability:_ _Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. The user of this card may then decide if the battle shall end or continue._

Xx

Naruto's eyes flashed in anger, his one chance at finding more about his friends was gone! His toad like Bakugan toad flashed before downsizing, flying back into the blonde's palm.

"I decide the battle will not continue." Masquerade smirked, and the gate card glowed, before going back to his hand. "This battle is over."

Naruto closed his eyes, as the familiar sensation of returning came to him. He sighed in defeat, not finding it surprising that when he opened his eyes Masquerade was gone. He clenched his fist tightly, biting his lip.

He was so damn close!

Taking a deep breath the teen turned down to the Bakugan in his hand. "You did well, thank you." He said softly, before putting his Bakugan back in its place.

"You both did well." Kurama said, shifting from his sphere form, he hopped onto his rightful place on Naruto's shoulder.

"I still think I should've put you into the game." The blonde muttered.

The Nine Tailed Fox rolled his eyes (not that he could tell). "But that would've given the enemy too much information on you. Using Gama was risky enough."

"I know but… still."

Kurama shifted on Naruto's shoulder. "And besides kit, I don't think a villain would react well to you pulling out one of the nine guardians of Vestroia on him."

"Yeah sure, but he's a villain right? Aren't the protagonist supposed to pull stuff like that on him?"

"Yes, but not till the later episodes." The Bakugan answered. "But anyways… shall we head home. I've been here long enough to know that human police aren't happy when a child skips class."

"I'm fifteen." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Honestly sometimes his partner acted like his mother.

"Still a child in my eyes." Kurama said dismissively. "Now let's go I want to see how much that battle raised your ranking."

Naruto almost tripped over himself. "Wha—Oh shit!"

When he got home he was now Rank 7.

* * *

**DONE!**

**So short, yes.**

**But it will get longer!**

**And some of you probably did a double-take when I called Kurama a Pyrus/Darkus Bakugan… but you'll just have to wait and see why!**

**Also some other Naruto characters might make appearences, so if there is one character you absolutely want in this story, tell me! Although it is almost guarenteed they will be mionr.**

**So anyways please Review, they make my day!**

**-XM**

**P.S. Honestly I was surprised I received nine reviews, I know Bakugan isn't that popular… for xover fanfiction anyway… so seeing you guys do this for me makes my day! I really appreciate you all, so please review… and if you came across another story that you think is good review for that one too! Idk if you guys realize this but one review can save a kick ass story, so please Review my story and then someone elses!**

**P.P.S. Yes some of that was shameless self-advertising**


	3. The Bakugan Battle Brawlers

**Hey all here's the next chapter!**

**So I'm taking so long, but this is a side story. Once Im finished with The Cursed Hero I promise to focus more on my Hunger Games, Twilight, and this fic.**

* * *

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

* * *

"You threw Drago into the river!?"(1)

"Yeah, and what of it!?"

From the computer screen a white haired girl raised an elegant eye brow. "Well I suppose, Dan, that would explain why you're in such a grouchy mood today."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JULIE!? I'M NOT GROUCHY!" The brunette shouted, thrusting his nose high into the air. "I'm glad I got rid of that know it all!"

"But seriously Dan." Alice interjected, her doe-like brown eyes filled with worry. "Don't you think you should go back and try to find Drago? He's probably feeling lost and afraid down at the river."

The yellow and red clad teen looked away from the screen, his eyes taking a faraway look.

"Oh yes that reminds me." Marucho says suddenly breaking the silence, "Did you hear, someone actually tied with Masquerade!?"

Shocked eyes filled the screen, Dan swung his head over so fast it looked as if it would come off. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah," Marucho smiled, "I couldn't believe it either, and guess what Dan he lives by you."

The teen got out of his seat slamming his hands on his desk. "Who!?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki and—"

"Isn't he ranked number seven?" Julie inquires, and Marucho nods.

"Yes, but I think if he's able to tie with Masquerade he deserves to be in the second spot; but then again rank isn't everything." Marucho then smiles. "And get this! According to the comments he only uses one Bakugan for each battle, much like our friend Masquerade does; but according to everyone it's a never-before-seen ultra-rare type of Bakugan!"

"Is it a talking one?"

Marucho shakes his head in negative, "That's just the thing, it's as strong as one, and yet doesn't talk… which leads to another rumor that he has another ace in the hole Bakugan!"

"We should ask for this new guy's assistance don't you think." Alice asks softly.

Dan scowled, as everyone else nods affirmation. "Well whatever, that guy obviously can't be as good as me…"

Marucho stifled an eye roll. "Yes Dan we understand that, but he would be a valuable addition to the team don't you think?"

Dan grunted an affirmative.

"So now… we just need to find him."

"I thought you said he lives near me."

"He does, but I only know that because it's on his Bakuganbook, he lives in the same city as you."

Dan began to tug at his hair, "THEN HOW DO WE FIND HIM!?"

"Well on his Bakuganbook it says he enjoys to hang out in the park, so look in the park."

"Okay what else does it say on his 'Bakuganbook?'"

"I Like Ramen."

"Seriously?"

"We can get back on the subject of finding Naruto later," Alice said, her tone stern, "but right now Dan, I think you need to find Drago."

The brunette bit his lip before sighing. "Fine…"

If he was to maybe brawl against this guy he needed his best bud… even if he sometimes was a jerk.

Xx

Naruto looked up to the ceiling. "Why do I feel as if something highly annoying is coming my way?"

Kurama looked at his partner a dead-pan set on his already emotionless face ('toy' remember). "Maybe you picked up on my annoying sensors; they're going haywire right now."

"Really?" he paused. "Wait a sec—HEY!"

Kurama chuckled, "Kidding kit."

Naruto glowered at him, before returning his attention back to his computer screen. "Seems like our friend Masquerade has been busy." He mumbled, clicking on a couple of links. "Now they have some pictures of him uploaded… as well as a Fan club?" Naruto blinked, doing a double-take. "This douche has a fan club!?"

"Even bad guys get clubs, look at Aizen from Bleach." Kurama said with a shrug. "But that's not important; did you go over the recordings of your battle with him?"

The blonde snorted. "Only a million times, I'm lucky Bee installed a recorder into my Bakupod before he… well…"

"Disappeared."

"Yeah…" Naruto cleared his throat, "Anyway from what I gather me and Masquerade play exactly the opposite of each other." Moving his cursor along the screen, Naruto opened new windows. "From what I know he's all about strategy, he actually plays a bit like Shun… except this guy is much more dangerous." With quick succession Naruto opened a picture of himself. "And then there's me. I'm all about power, power, and power; so I might need to change my game a little." He grimaced. "He only revealed pretty basic cards to me, while I revealed a hell lot to him… I don't even want to know what else he has up his sleeve."

Kurama nodded grimly. "This Masquerade is very powerful, getting Reaper to fight for him is something not even Chōmei(2) can do half the time."

"Not only that Reaper matched up to Gama…"

"But then again Bunta wasn't using his full abilities."

"True." Naruto huffed, before opening one of his desk drawers. "I might actually need to use another Bakugan beside Gam." He pulled out a dark purple Bakugan, the symbol for Darkus was elegantly placed on the right.

Kurama raised an unseen eyebrow. "You're really thinking about using… him?"

"Yep." Naruto said popping the 'p'.

"Hm." Kurama grunted glaring at the Bakugan in the blonde's hand, "You're really thinking about using… him?"

"You know I need more power Kur."

"Whatever."

"Ah come on, he's not all that bad."

The fox snorted. "Understatement."

"It will catch my opponents off guard. Didn't you tell me surprise was my greatest weapon?"

Kurama stayed quiet, his mouth set in a grimace. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." The blonde smirked.

"Oh yes, that reminds me," Kurama turned to his partner a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Didn't you run out of ramen last night?"

Ah revenge was sweet.

Naruto gaped at his partner, then ran to the kitchen.

"… Shit."

Xx

Naruto grumbled as he made his way to the store, his black beanie once again hiding one of his most defining features.

"Stupid fox not telling me sooner, he probably ate the last of my noodles." The blonde muttered, a rain cloud randomly appearing over his head.

"Loin tips, loin tips!"

"Liver Kabobs, Liver Kabobs!"

"Wha—"

"Umph!"

Naruto sprawled out onto the floor, he glared in the direction of where the two teens had crashed into him.

"Hey watch where your… Dan!?"

"Runo!?"

"YOU LIVE AROUND HERE!?" the two teens screeched, while Naruto winced attempting to plug his ears.

"Um excuse me." Naruto coughed, both teens turned towards him. "But you're kind of sitting on my leg miss."

"O-Oh s-sorry… hey wait… you're that Naruto guy!"

"WHAT!" Dan yelled, his gaze immediately snapping to the blonde. "You're the guy who tied with Masquerade!?:

_More like he let me tie with him. _Naruto thought dully, but he nodded an assent to the brunette. "Yep."

Dan continued to gape at him, while Runo only stared at him in awe. Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… bye!" he said, beginning to walk away.

"W-Wait!" he stopped. "We need to talk to you."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. "About?"

"Joining our team!" Dan said, with a smile. "I'm Dan Kuso, and this is Runo; we're part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, and we need your help in defeating Masquerade." He held out his hand. "So whatya say, you wanna join?"

"No."Dan tripped over, while Runo sweat dropped. "I have my own team," the blonde said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go." He said continuing to walk towards a supermarket.

"… Geez what a jerk," Dan pouted, while Runo only shrugged.

"He is ranked seven Dan people in high rank tend to look down on others." Runo turned to where the blonde was standing her eyes wide. "He dropped his Bakupod." She grabbed the orange looking watch.

"Welcome Naruto." The Bakupod said, before it began to beep.

"He's got a message." Runo muttered, while Dan peered over her shoulder.

"What does it say?"

Runo shrugged, "Let's find out…"

"_Hello Naruto," Masquerade said smirking on the screen. "Masquerade here with a little… invitation for you, meet me at the river this afternoon around three o'clock. And come alone… if you ever want some information about your little… friends._

"…"

"…"

"We need to go after him."

Xx

"Alright sir that will be $20.45."

Naruto nodded, handing the cashier the bills, "Thank you."

"No thank you for your business!" the lady smiled handing him his change. "Come back soon!"

"I will." Naruto grinned, as he walked out the door, thirty instant cups in hand.

"Hey kit," Kurama said, coming out from his shirt pocket, "where is your Bakupod?"

"Wha—" Naruto brought up his right hand, his eyes widening, "What!?" he patted his pockets, and even dropped his groceries. "Where—What—WHO!?" His eye began to twitch. "Kurama you knew about this the whole time and you didn't fucking tell me!?"

"Yes."

"… I hate you."

"Tell me something I don't know." The Kyuubi joked.

"But seriously Kur, where is it?"

The Bakugan put his hands… or nubs up in surrender, "Don't look at me I have absolutely no clue!"

"Well then wh—the Brawlers." Naruto growled his eyes flashing, "When I bumped into them—what were their name again? Darth? Drake? Nathan? Uh…"

"Dan." Kurama dead panned.

"Yeah and Luna or something right?"

"Runo."

"Whatever—They must have taken my Pod!" Naruto snarled, his fist clenching.

A lot of his personal information was on that pod, including some of his friends profiles, and his tape with Masquerade. If he lost that then… he lost almost everything…

"Kit calm down, you'll find it they couldn't have gotten too far."

Naruto nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'll go look for them." He muttered as he snatched his grocery bags off the floor, and then began to push his way through the crowd.

He didn't have to go far, just as the Kyuubi had said. Down below near the shore of the lake the two Brawlers were having a stare off with a purple haired kid.

"Ha, my battle is supposed to be against a guy named Naruto." The kid smirked. "Not some lame girl and boy."

"Hm," Runo said turning away, "Naruto is the one who's lame."

The kid's eyes widened, "Y-You mean you beat him!?"

"Who cares about Naruto!" Runo snapped suddenly. "I thought you came here to battle Mr. Not-So-Big-Shot!"

The kid smirked, "Fine then, but I have to warn you… I, Tatsuya am very good."

"Ha, we'll see about that."

"…"

"…"

"Field OPEN!" they both yelled, Dan also holding up his gate card.

"Hey!" Naruto dashed towards the glowing white portal a gate card also in his hand, "Hang on!"

The real world's time began to slow, and then stop, time only now moved in the portal.

"Hey you two!" both Brawlers jumped before slowly turning to reveal a twitching Naruto. "Where is my Bakupod?"

"H-here." Runo said, quickly handing the blonde the orange watch-like device. "I-I kept it… warm for you."

Naruto grunted, strapping his pod on with relief. "Hm?" he stared at the blinking red button. "I have a message… Hey wait." He turned to Tatsuya. "You're not Masquerade."

The purple haired boy crossed his arms, "Of course not." He scoffed. "But anyways I came for a battle, and if you aren't fighting then I'm going to take your Bakugan from you."

"Hm, I'd like to see you try." Naruto smirked, reaching for his pocket.

"Wait," he turned to Runo. "I know this battle was meant for you but… let me battle him please."

"Oh," Naruto said raising a brow. "And why should I, you took my Bakupod after all."

"I know, but… Masquerade set this up and he's the one who took my Bakugan from me. I want my revenge Naruto. I _want _it." She took a deep breath, "I know this may be just another battle for you, but this is the world for me so please?"

Naruto continued to stare at Runo, from her side Dan was smirking at his companion.

"Alright." Runo's gaze snapped up to the blonde, "But can you do me this one thing..."

The bluenette nodded vigorously. "Anything."

Naruto smiled, "Kick his ass for me."

Runo grinned back, before turning back over to her opponent.

"You ready now?"

"Always was!"

"GATE CARD!"

"SET!"

The cards expanded as they were thrown on the opposite sides of the field. Both players landed simultaneously.

Tatsuya smiled, "Doom card… set."

The whiskered blonde's eyes widened as the card flouted down into the field, _Shit._

"Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted, "Juggernoid stand!"

A white and yellow Bakugan opened revealing a huge turtle-like creature, who looked strangely a lot like Gamera from Godzilla… not that Naruto watched it or anything…

"Bakugan BRAWL!" Tatsuya yelled, flicking his wrist. "Bakugan, stand!"

Like Juggernoid the Bakugan glowed before opening, it began to spin like a top before opening its wings, revealing it to be a gargoyle. A Pyrus Gargonoid.

_Juggernoid power level at 320Gs, Gargonoid power level at 330Gs._

"Gate card open!" the purple haired boy smirked, "Let's do some damage!"

_Gargonoid power level raised to 430Gs._

The Gargoyle let out a roar, a tunnel of flame exiting his mouth in a rush.

"Ability card activate, Lightning Shield!" Runo yelled.

Xx

_Name: Lightning Shield_

_Type: Normal Ability Card_

_Ability: Cancels the effects of all power ups when a Haos Bakugan is targeted._

Xx

_Gargonoid power level 330Gs_

The Pyrus Bakugan dove for the turtle, it's talons outstretched, as it cut through the shell. Juggernoid let out a roar, as a black portal opened behind it sending it sprawling into the Doom Dimension…

_Damn it. _Naruto thought biting his lip. _Good, but she miscalculated._

Runo glared across the field, bile rising to her throat. She had just lost another one of her friends…

"BAKUGAN BRAWL," she yelled, her eyes burning with new fire, "BAKUGAN STAND!"

Once again a Haos monster made its presence known, as a humanoid half man half rhino stood proudly on the field

"Saurus let's do this!" Runo shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"Ha, don't make me laugh." Tatsuya smirked, "Bakugan brawl, STAND!"

The Bakugan's eyes flashed red before expanding into a gargoyle. This time instead of immediately going to the air, the Bakugan stood in a defensive stance on the ground.

_Saurus power level at 290Gs, Gargonoid power level at 330Gs._

"Ability Activate Fire Judge!" Tatsuya shouted, throwing his now flaming card at his Bakugan.

Xx

_Name: Fire Judge_

_Type: Normal Ability card_

_Ability: Raises a Pyrus monsters power level by 100Gs._

Xx

_Gargonoid power level at 430Gs._

"My last chance… ABILTY COUNTER ACTIVATE!"

_Gargonoid power level back to 330Gs._

"Huh, what good did that do you!?" Tatsuya grinned, "NICE TRY!"

"He's right Runo." Dan said grimly, "That wasn't much of a move…"

A Bakugan appeared from Runo's pocket floating next to them, "Use me!"

Runo smiled, "No Tigrerra I got this."

"Bu—"

"Here," both Bakugan and Haos user turned to Naruto who had a card between his pointer and middle finger. "I know what you're planning and this will help you."

Runo blinked at the card, before slowly accepting it.

"What did you give her?" the other Pyrus user inquired.

Naruto only smiled at Dan, "You'll see."

Meanwhile Runo was grinning as she looked at between Naruto, the card, and her partner Bakugan. "Thank you!"

"As I said before." Naruto smirked. "Kick his ass."

"Hey!" they both turned to Tatsuya, "Let's get this over with! Gargonoid attack!"

His Bakugan screeched to the sky, before dashing forward, it's eyes glinting with a killers intent.

"Just as I thought, Gate card open!" Runo smiled. "With this card Saurus' power level becomes the level as my strongest Bakugan Tigrerra!"

_Saurus power increase to 340Gs._

"No way!"

Even with the power difference the gargoyle continued it's charge; but Saurus was ready. Lowering his head he clashed into the oncoming talons, throwing the Gargoinoid over his shoulder with a mighty heave.

The Pyrus Bakugan flew upward before returning to it's ball form, landing in front of his master; Saurus also turned back flying into Runo's palm.

"I win!" Runo cheered.

"Settle down." Dan said seriously. "You just won one battle no the whole thing."

Runo smirked, "I'm just getting started!" she yelled, before throwing a gate card onto the center of the field. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"You only have one chance to finish this!" Tatsua taunted before he too threw his Bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan Brawl!"

Simultaneously the Bakugan opened revealing Runo's earlier used Saurus, and a large Pyrus Griffon. The Griffon let out a roar, stretching out it's dragon-like wings, which oddly looked right with his lion body, and serpent tail.

_Saurus power level at 290Gs, Griffon power level at 360Gs._

"Ability card activate Firewall!" Tatsuya screamed just as a large column of fire erupted around his lion-like Bakugan.

Xx

_Name: Firewall_

_Type: Normal Ability_

_Ability: Drops opponents power level drops by 50Gs, and your Bakugan gains 50Gs._

Xx

_Saurus Power level at 240Gs, Griffon power level at 410Gs._

"Pyrus activate!" Runo yelled, her hand gesturing to her gate card, which now glowed white.

Xx

_Name: Pyrus_

_Type: Gate_

_Ability: If a Bakugan is Pyrus switch the Gs, of his/her opponent with his/her own._

Xx

The Griffon's approach slowed, as he flew through the white light. It stumbled slightly at the recent power loss.

_Griffon power level now at 240Gs, Saurus at 410Gs._

Saurus' body began to glow with an eerie white light, before it brought it's fist forward, slamming it into the lions gut. Griffon flew back, before once again going back to it's ball form landing at Tatsuya's feet.

"How does it feel to lose to a girl?" Runo laughed, as her Saurus flew back into her hand. "Feels awful doesn't it?"

"Wait how did you know how to do that counter-move?" Dan asked, his eyes wide with awe.

"Oh that, it was easy, he battle like you so he's predictable."

Tigrerra face-palmed… well as well as an unmoving 'toy' can do.

"Bakugan brawl!" Runo yelled. "Saurus stand!"

"Bakugan brawl!" Tatsuya screeched, anger alit in his eyes, "Fear Ripper stand!"

The half human and rhino now stood across from a… weird looking monster type thingy. It had large claws, and had a body of a human… actually it looked awfully a lot like Freddy Krueger minus the burns… well at least we know Bakugan's inspiration.

_Freddy—err Fear Ripper power level at 310Gs, Saurus at 290Gs._

"Gate card activate!" Runo yelled, "Thanks for this one Naruto!"

A bright light flashed around the field, before a wall appeared in between Fear Ripper and Saurus, preventing them from battle.

"Hey what are you doing!?"

"Winning." Was Runo's cunning remark, she turned towards Tigrerra, "You ready?"

The tiger-like Bakugan let out a light laugh, "You humans are so full of surprises."

"I know." Runo winked, before gripping her hand closed just as Tigrerra resumed her now closed ball form. "Bakugan Brawl!" she yelled, throwing her most prized Bakugan across the field. "Bakugan stand!"

"Hey you can't do that!" Tatsuya protested. "One Bakugan at a time!"

Runo only smiled, "Not with this Gate card!"

Xx

_Name: Triple Battle_

_Type: Gate Card_

_Ability: This card blocks your opponents attacks, so you may summon another Bakugan to the field._

Xx

And with those words her Bakugan's eyes lit and a huge tiger appeared. It looked almost like a Snow tiger except it's claws and neck fur were golden, and her eyes were jade green. She let out a low snarl, while Fear Ripper opened and closed it's claws in reply.

"Let's go!"

The three Bakugan charged Tigrerra leaping onto Fear Ripper's back, while Saurus landed quick hits to the front.

"Ability card activate Crystal Fang!"

Xx

_Name: Crystal Fang_

_Type: Character Ability Card_

_Ability: Raise Tigrerra's gs by 80_

Xx

Upon Fear Rippers back Tigrerra's claws grew to an unusually long length, they began to grow as she landed more and more hits to its undefended back.

"Finish him!" Tigrerra snarled, kicking her hind legs into the Freddy look alike.

The Bakugan flew into an awaiting Saurus, who much like a rhino charged into him head first, his horn digging into his chest. The Pyrus Bakugan let out a final screech before returning to its ball form… looking almost relieved.

_Fear Ripper eliminated._

"That was sweet." Dan said, with a wide grin. "I have never seen team work like that before."

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, his eyes filling with sadness. "Teamwork…"

Xx

"You're not bad Runo." Naruto commented, as he stared out onto the river below.

Beside him both Dan and Runo lay on the grass, looking relaxed.

"Why thank you Naruto, I try."

"Yeah well you did awesome!" Dan smiled, Runo sent a small smile back.

"Sooo…" the blonde interrupted as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering… if the offer to join your team still stands…"

Both Brawler shot up, looking at him with wide—almost star-struck eyes. "Y-You mean that!?"

"Yeah." Naruto said, looking over to the now setting sun. "I guess seeing you guys brawl, made me miss having a team… so will you have me?"

Dan grinned. "Are you kidding of course!" he offered his hand eagerly. "Teammates?"

"_So lil bro, how bout we pow on it yo!"_

"…" Naruto took a deep breath. "Teammates."

* * *

**DONE!**

**(1)This episode starts in three and then skips to five**

**(2)Seven tails**

**Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them coming!**

**They're my inspiration!**

**-XM**


	4. The Idol Battle

**HEY ALL HERES A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I decided that this needed an update so I spent two freaking days on this chapter, and I hope it's to your liking because finals are this week and I'm screwed. hahaha it's not a joke.**

**Fuck me and my life... Haha...**

**Do I look like I own Bakugan or Naruto?**

* * *

**The Idol Battle**

* * *

Naruto blinked… Runo blinked… Dan soon also following their lead.

"That cannot be a house." Naruto said bluntly, from his pocket Kurama could only grunt in agreement.

It had been decided by both of them that they would keep the leader of the legendary guardians of Vestroia a secret from the Brawlers until Naruto grew to trust them more. So it was a hassle for Kurama to keep in hiding but amusing for Naruto as he watched his Bakugan constantly duck and cover.

"Yep." Runo gaped in agreement, "When Marucho said he was full of it I didn't think he meant money."

"Yeah and long lines." Dan dead-panned, "Seriously who has a house-warming party with a guest list… and why is my mom here?"

"Hey you three."

The trio turned to see a waving Marucho.

"Oh, hi Marucho."

"What's popping?"

"Sup?"

The young boy smiled, "It's great to finally meet you guys. You like my new clothes?"

"Err… they kind of look like the ones you always wear," Runo then added hastily. "But they look very nice.

"Marucho." The young boy glanced back to see a couple walking towards them. "So these are your online friends." The man who was talking smiled, looking very proper in his gray suite. "I'm relieved—I mean—I am very pleased to meet you."

"We're his parents." The blonde haired woman added from her husband's right.

"Oh, err we are very pleased to meet you!" Dan said with a quick bow, Runo quickly following his lead. "Welcome to the hood, I'm Dan."

"I'm Runo."

"Naruto." The whiskered blonde said curtly.

"Hey dad," his parents turned to Marucho who was looking up at them hopefully. "Can I take them around the mansion? I'll do a preliminary security check."

"I don't see why not, knock yourselves out!"

"Great!"

"Was I the only one who heard security check?" Naruto whispered softly.

"Nope." Dan answered back, his eye twitching. "I heard it too."

Xx

So after all weapons had been removed off of Naruto's person, getting a few wary glances from all the Brawlers, they were given a tour of Marucho's 'house.'

Well… if you could call it a house.

"Am I the only one seeing the toilet?"

"Nope I see it too."

"… It has its own rug."

"I know I'm seeing it."

"Alright you two, for the sixth-hundredth time, stop the repetitive words please!" Runo growled a tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Hehe, sorry." The two Pyrus said sheepishly as they turned the corner.

"… Am I the only one seeing the giant fish tank?"

"Nope I see it to—"

"ARG!"

Xx

"Wow, your plasma TV looks like a jumbo-tron from here." Runo commented, staring at the over a twenty foot TV.

"That's because it is." Marucho said, before sitting down at his desk/keyboard. "Here, watch this." He pressed a few buttons, making Julie appear in all her white-haired glory on the screen.

"Oh hey you guys!" she squealed, her eyes wide in amazement. "Oh my gosh, you guys are all on one screen, instead of using the multi-screen! Technology these days is sooo cool!"

The quad looked at one another exchanging a sweat drop. "Errr Julie." Dan said slowly, as he glanced back at the screen warily. "We all are sort of at Marucho's house and—"

"AND HOW COME! OR DID SOMEONE." She glared at Runo. "_Forget_ to invite me! Wasn't picking up the phone and calling me your job Runo!?"

The said bluenette scratched her cheek. "Oh gee, I forgot about that, sorry."

"Yeah," Dan smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "She's having trouble connecting the dots these days."

Naruto's eyes widened at Dan's words, before he took a step back from Runo. _Oh now he's done it._

SLAP!

"OW!" Dan screamed, a red mark appearing on his cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? For calling you a scatterbrain!? "

Runo turned around her haughtily. "No, I don't remember."

"And how did I get dragged into this team again?" Naruto muttered, Kurama laughing inwardly at his partners troubles.

Xx

"Alright people—"

"Oh, oh turn it up!" Dan said a huge smile on his face. "It's the Jenny and Jewels concert today!"

"I give you the pop star extravaganza, Jenny and Jewels!" The reporter announced, getting cheers from not only the crowd, but from Dan and Marucho as well.

"Ahhh," Dan said, closing his eyes as the two sang. "That Jenny is so cute that it makes listening to them bearable."

"Ah, Jewels." Marucho sighed. "No voice is quite as beautiful as yours…"

"… GAH!" They both screamed, before glaring at each other.

"Are you completely wacko!?The group is totally trash without Jenny!"

"You're crazy, she doesn't even do her own singing she lip syncs to a soundtrack that plays along!"

"…" Naruto stayed silent as the two of them—with Runo trying to calm them down—argued, his gaze not leaving the T.V. screen. His food, long forgotten as it was too rich for his stomach… living off of instant cups does that to you, so now he just stared up at the plasma screen, his eyes narrowed.

_Hmmm… their wrist show sign of strain, and if I'm right it's probably from throwing Bakugan constantly. _His eyes scanned over both their forms, calculatedly. _The one with blue hair is either an Subterra or Darkus user, while the red-haired one is probably Pyrus or Aquos…_

"Alright." The reporter smiled, snapping Naruto out of his gaze. "The fans—myself included—want to know… what inspires your music the most?"

The two singers smirked at each other. "Bakugan!" they said simultaneously, getting a nod out of Naruto.

_Knew it._

"Bakugan?"

"Of course." Jewels said. "It's the coolest of the cool game ever!"

"Yeah," Jenny agreed, flickering a strand of her hair behind an ear. "Anyone who is anyone is playing! It's all over the news!"

"Err yes." The reporter said with a sweat drop. "I knew that."

Dan gaped at the screen. "They play Bakugan too, they must be like, the total best."

"Yes, the best of the girl players."

Naruto face-palmed, _Of course he had to add that._

"What?"

Both boys glanced at each other, gulping loudly, before slowly turning around.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM BUT YOU'RE CALLING THEM THE BEST!? RAGE!"

"…" Naruto then looked to the floor a spot of blue catching his eyes. "Hey… isn't that an Aquos Prayus?"

"Why yes, yes I—" The Preyus stopped, "Wait—no you can't see meeeeee!" It started to paddle around, waving it's tiny hands in the air. "You can't seeeeee meeeee, I'mmm just an illllussssssionnnnnn!"

"…" Naruto slapped his forehead as Marucho went and picked it up. "Of course we'd get another crazy one."

Xx

Once introductions had been made, Preyus took little to no time greeting the other Bakugan.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in Dragonon and Tigerpuss." The Aquos Bakugan smirked, its eyes alight a little manically.

"Dragonon?"

"Don't ever call me Tigerpuss."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Naruto asked himself rhetorically, as the rest of the Brawlers looked at the Bakugan with a twitching eye.

"Um, excuse me sir." Marucho and the rest of the gang turned to see his butler bowing at his doorstep. "You have more guests."

"Guests?"

"Shall I lead them in?"

"Ummm…" He looked to the rest of them, who merely shrugged. "Sure, go ahead I guess."

"Right this way ladies." The butler greeted, and all the males looked at one another.

_Ladies?_

"Hi," the quads heads turned to look up at the voices, all their jaws going slack. "We're Jenny and Jewels, and we were sent here to brawl you guys!"

"What the fu—"

Xx Later Outside xX

"What's taking Marucho so long?"

"Hm." Naruto shrugged, his attention more focused on his opponents then on the Brawlers where abouts.

"Wait, I'm here!" the younger blonde exclaimed running up to the both of them excitedly, "Sorry but I had to make some last minute adjustments on these." He handed both Dan and Naruto launchers.

"Oh, sweet!' The brunette smirked. "Thanks Marucho."

Marucho nodded, before turning to Naruto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Err, thanks man, but I already got a launcher…."

"Oh…" Marucho said looking a little disappointed.

Naruto looked away, man did that look make him feel bad.

Dan cleared his throat. "Anyways me and Naruto are going to brawl these two, we'll tell you how it goes."

"Right." Marucho said perking up a bit, from his side Runo only nodded. "Good luck you too!"

Both Pyrus users exchanged a look before they faced the 'Super Sync Sound'.

"You ready?"

"Have been."

"FIELD OPEN!" They all chorused flipping over a glowing white cards in their hands.

"Alright, time to try this out." Naruto smirked, before pressing the side button on his Bakupod, which almost immediately made it begin to whir, and then expand. After seconds more series of clicks, the end product was revealed to be a fox-like Pyrus launcher. From the side of his hand two ruby-like eyes glowed, the 'fox's' ears extended up his arm, and were the Bakugan was to be launched out was a tube in it's mouth. Overall it looked pretty much like Kurama… much to the said Bakugan's delight and ego.

"Nice launcher." Jenny commented, "But I have to tell you now that it won't save you… Doom—"

"Card set." Jewels finished as they both dropped a very skull-like card onto the field.

"… You're going to regret that." Naruto said simply, before getting into his stance. "Gate—"

"Card." Dan and Jenny unison.

"Set." Jewels growled, all four of them throwing a gate card across the field. "Now let's start brawling! Bakugan stand!" Jewels yelled launching a Subterra Bakugan across the field.

The said Bakugan glowed a light brown before expanding into a large, not to friendly looking, scorpion. It let out a howl, whipping out it's tail as it took a threatening step towards the unfazed blonde.

_Stinglash power level at 290Gs_

"Hmmm…" Naruto grunted, as he loaded his launcher. "Bakugan, brawl! Gamabunta stand!"

The Pyrus Bakugan flashed momentarily before growing into a fifty foot tall toad. The said toad surveyed the battlefield before letting out a long exhale of his smoke.

_Gamabunta power level at 380Gs._

"Wow," Jewel's squealed as she stared up at the Bakugan. "So cool, but as expected from number seven… but too bad I'll have to destroy it, Gate Card activate Subterra Attribute!"

Xx

Name: Subterra Attribute

Type: Gate Card

Effect: All Subterra Bakugan on the gate card gain 150Gs

Xx

_Stinglash power level at 440Gs._

The ground below both the Bakugan and the players turned into a desert plain, Stinglash scuffled along the sand, it's stinger poised for the attack.

"That move was pretty good… but unfortunately for you, not good enough, Ability card activate Fire Judge." Naruto yelled, before throwing the now flaming card at his Bakugan.

Xx

Name: Fire Judge

Type; Normal Ability Card.

Effect: A Pyrus Bakugan gains 100Gs

Xx

Gamabunta's eyes glowed an eerie red, before he raised his katana, the pipe was now smoking what appeared to be flame.

_Gamabunta power level at 480Gs._

"So cool." Dan breathed, watching as the giant toad swung his sword in a deadly arch, cutting the scorpion in half. "I never saw such a basic card used so powerfully."

As if hearing him, the Chief Toad glanced towards the brunette, a smirk escalating on his features before a red light engulfed him, sending him flying back to Naruto's hand in his ball form.

"Not bad." Jenny commented, her eyes narrowed. "But it's my turn now! Bakugan Brawl!" She yelled, swinging her arm to launch her Gan across the field. "You ready to play Danny?" She asked coyly, winking for good measure.

"Uhhhhh…" Dan stuttered a red hue dusting across his cheeks.

"Good answer, Aquos fear Ripper stand!" Jenny smirked, as the Bakugan glowed blue before another (this time not Darkus) Freddy Kraugar jumped out onto the field.

_Fear Ripper power level at 300Gs._

_Alright… judging by the gate card I'm guessing that she has a trump card to boost up her Gs… so I guess I should_—

"Alright, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan yelled, loading and then launching his Pyrus monster onto his own gate card. "Bakugan stand."

From the ball a loud roar erupted from the ground, before a Falconeer rose, flapping it's wings in all of it's birdie glory.

_Falconeer power level at 300Gs_

"Smart move," Naruto approved, while the brunette merely smirked at the blonde.

"Thanks."

"Tch, playing chicken?"

"No just tactically retreating."

"Humph… Bakugan Brawl!" Jewels yelled, throwing a wink at Naruto who stared back blankly. "Saurus stand!"

_Saurus power level at 320Gs._

"Hah you feel right into my trap, Gate Card… open!"

_Falconeer power level at 400Gs._

"You''re toas—"

"Not so fast, ability card activate!" Jewels exclaimed throwing a card onto the field dramatically. "This card allows me to combine both of our Subterra and Aquos elements to power my Saurus up!"

_Saurus power level at 420Gs._

The rhino/humanoid, charged at man/bird, it's shoulder outward to give the falcon a mighty bash, sending it tumbling backwards into a black portal.

"Noooooo!" Dan screamed, before glaring at Jewels angrily. "You sent my Bakugan to the Doom Dimension!?"

"Haha, must suck more since you were beaten by a girllll!" Jewel drawled, Jenny giggling beside her in agreement.

"You guys… don't realize what you just did do you." Naruto stated, softly, his eyes brimming with anger. "But I'll make you see what you've just DONE!" he loaded his launcher, the 'Kyuubi's' eyes flashing red for a brief moment. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! GAMABUNTA STAND!"

As if reflecting his Brawlers rage the fifty foot tall toad let out a loud bellow, his katana already unsheathed, and his pipe alit with flame.

"Ability card activate!" Naruto growled, "Magnetic Action!"

Xx

Name: Magnetic Action

Type: Ability Card

Effect: You are allowed to bring an opponent Bakugan to a gate card of your choice.

Xx

"And with this I bring your Fear Ripper to my gate card." Naruto smirked, as black lightening seemed to tighten around the Freddy look alike, hoisting him up to the air before throwing him to the gate card an angry Gamabunta occupied.

The Aquos Bakugan stumbled as it landed, its gaze shooting up fearfully to the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Character Gate Card Activate, Mount Myōboku!"

Xx

Name: Mount Myōboku

Type: Character Gate Card

Effect: This Gate Card can only be used if Gamabunta stands on it. Double Gamabunta's Gs.

Xx

_Gamabunta power level at 760Gs_

"H-Holy crap." Dan gaped, as the toad took its stance.

Surrounding the playing field were tall pillar-like rocks that seemed to stretch forever, and underneath them was grass, fresh grass. From the side a large waterfall—er oilfall—was making small splashing noises as it entered a small pool. To sum it all up this place was the definition of natural beauty… well minus the oilfall of course.

_**Hm, hm, hm. **_Kurama chuckled, as he peeked through Naruto's chest pocket. _**Gama is the only Pyrus Bakugan besides his sons who actually prefers the earth over the volcanoes.**_

The said chief toad smirked, his beady gold eyes filled with bloodlust as he charged at the Ripper. He quickly closed the distance, his blade arched to knock the Bakugan's head off, but right when his blade made contact the Aquos Bakugan glowed blue; returning to its ball form.

"Tch." Gamabunta grunted before he too flew back to his owner—however unlike Jenny's Bakugan (whom landed at her feet) he landed in Naruto's hand.

"I suggest you give up now." Naruto said smoothly, his eyes like blue chips of ice. "I have no mercy to those who work for that… _creep._"

Both the girls from 'Super Sync Sound' took a step back from his gaze, Dan himself casting a wary glance at his team mate.

"F-Fine." Jenny gulped, looking quickly at Jewels who nodded almost immediately. "W-We're done we forfeit."

Xx

"So how'd it go—"

"I'm going home." Naruto interrupted tiredly. "Thanks for having me Marucho, but I think it's time I leave."

"O-Okay." The blonde boy stuttered, taken aback by Naruto's cold tone, "See you around…"

"Yeah…" Naruto muttered, "See you."

* * *

**DONE!**

**So I know a lot of you are wondering why Naruto was acting so OOC at the end… and well even though he's OOC for this whole story it's because he can't stand seeing Bakugan being sent to the doom for those wondering were he got his launcher, Killer Bee installed it.**

**So yeah, please review! I really enjoy them!**

**And I think I'll make the pairing Naru/Alice.**

**-XM**


End file.
